<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So This Is... by greggodna (perrosguirec)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603352">So This Is...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna'>greggodna (perrosguirec)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>headcanons and daydreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never been afraid of falling in love but the idea of falling in love with Nick was overwhelming. He’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Nick. He was afraid that he was falling too fast.</p><p>Set just before 2.19.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>headcanons and daydreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So This Is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just before 2.19.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Man, I can’t believe all you have is basic cable. I would’ve bet you were a ‘Sports Package’ kind of guy,” Greg said, plopping down on the couch and settling himself between Nick’s legs.</p><p>Nick laughed and pulled Greg closer, encouraging him to lie against his chest. Greg leaned back willingly. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek, just because he could. He watched Nick’s face crinkle into a smile and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Five months of dating had done nothing to quell the giddiness Greg felt when he was with Nick.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t use to spend so much time at home. And, typically, my time at home wasn’t spent watching TV,” Nick said pointedly.</p><p>“Are you implying that I’ve turned you into a couch-potato?” Greg asked, feigning offense.</p><p>Nick gave a short laugh and kissed Greg on the temple, “I think you’ve brought it out in me. But I don’t mind. I’d gladly spend a night on the couch with you than out in a bar alone.”</p><p>Greg blushed and squirmed, mumbling something along the lines of “me, too” and “you’re so sappy.”</p><p>Nick ran his fingers down Greg’s sides, tickling him, “You make me say sappy things!”</p><p>Greg laughed and twisted, half-heartedly swatting at Nick’s hands. Nick ceased his attack and captured Greg’s lips in a messy kiss.</p><p>Greg broke it off and said, “Well, if we’re going to be spending more nights on the couch, I think you should invest in some fancy cable.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Nick said as he nuzzled Greg’s neck. “How about we spend tonight in bed?”</p><p>He pressed lazy kisses to Greg’s neck and face while his hands snuck under Greg’s shirt and roamed his warm skin. Greg smirked and kissed Nick on the cheek before standing up and reaching his hands out toward Nick, “You don’t have to ask me twice!”</p><p>Nick grabbed Greg’s hands and let him lead the way to his room. Greg let go of Nick and sat on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked at Nick and faltered in his movements. Lust flashed across Nick’s face but it turned into something Greg was hesitant to name. Nick’s eyes were soft and he moved slowly toward Greg, cupping his face and giving him a quick peck on his lips before reaching up to take his own shirt off.</p><p>Greg knew five months wasn’t necessarily a long time in terms of relationships but he got the sense that it was the longest relationship either of them had had in a while. Five months had snuck up on them and Greg warmed at the thought that they could be headed toward a long-term thing. If Nick was in this for the long haul, Greg would be, too.</p><p>He stood to slide his sweats off but found himself hooking his fingers into the waistband of Nick’s pants. He glanced at Nick’s face, who gave him a small nod, and pulled his pants and underwear down. Nick stepped out of his clothes and did the same for Greg. He drew Nick close and kissed him slow and deep. Nick slid one hand into Greg’s hair and gripped his hip with the other, nudging Greg onto the bed. They stretched out beside each other and for a moment they just laid together.</p><p>Greg smiled at Nick and realized that he felt vulnerable in a way he hadn’t before. He suddenly wanted to hide his face but thought better of it and instead held Nick’s gaze. Although they hadn’t said the words “I love you” to each other, Greg felt it was only a matter of time until the sentiment slipped out. He knew Nick was a bit more reserved with his emotions but he could see affection blooming in Nick’s eyes. He hoped his own eyes reflected it back.</p><p>Nick inched closer and rested their foreheads together before kissing Greg. He moved on from Greg’s lips and trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Greg moaned and slid a hand into Nick’s hair, keeping him in place and encouraging a hickey just above his collarbone. Nick was in no rush and obliged, biting down softly and soothing the mark with his tongue.</p><p>Greg clutched at Nick’s back and jerked up against Nick, earning a groan from him. Greg reached a hand between them and found Nick’s cock already leaking. He swirled his thumb around the head and used it to slick his hand. Normally, he was inclined to speed things up but Nick’s actions so far told him to be patient. He stroked him lazily, matching Nick’s slow pace. Nick hummed low in his throat and continued to mouth at Greg’s neck and collarbone, working on multiple hickeys.</p><p>Nick groaned and reached between them to still Greg’s movements and murmured, “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”</p><p>Greg smirked, “What else did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I wanna fuck you. Will you lay on your stomach for me?” Nick whispered with a kiss just below his ear.</p><p>Greg shuddered and nodded, already flipping over. He exhaled slowly as Nick ran his hands up and down his back. He wanted to touch himself but his position made it difficult. Instead, he focused on Nick’s hands, warm and gentle.</p><p>Nick reached over him and fumbled with the nightstand drawer. He yanked it open and grabbed a bottle of lube. Greg smiled in anticipation when he heard Nick flip open the cap. Nick pressed a kiss to the base of Greg’s spine and ran his slick finger between his cheeks, teasing his entrance. Greg moaned when the tip of Nick’s finger entered him and he pushed back slightly.</p><p>“This okay?” Nick asked, as his finger slid deeper.</p><p>“Perfect,” Greg sighed.</p><p>Nick chuckled and pressed another kiss to Greg’s back, continuing to work Greg open.</p><p>“Ready for another?” Nick asked a little breathless.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Greg whined.</p><p>He heard the snick of the cap again and tensed for a moment when Nick added a second finger. Nick stopped and waited for Greg to relax before pushing deeper. Greg moaned and shifted slightly, trying to ease the pressure on his trapped cock. He wanted to give over completely to the sensation of Nick fucking him with his fingers but he couldn’t stop thinking about his feelings for Nick. He’d never been afraid of falling in love but the idea of falling in love with Nick was overwhelming. He’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Nick. He was afraid that he was falling too fast. But Nick’s actions tonight led him to believe that maybe they were on the same page.</p><p>Nick wasn’t a rough lover, but like Greg, he tended to prefer a more rushed coupling, chasing pleasure instead of savoring it. And though he never rushed his prepping of Greg this was different. This was the most tender he could remember Nick being and Greg was surprised when tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He must have tensed up because Nick stopped his ministrations and withdrew his fingers completely.</p><p>“Everything alright, Greg? Am I going too fast?” Nick asked, concern lacing his voice.</p><p><em>No, but I might be</em>, Greg thought.</p><p>He cleared his throat and attempted a lighthearted laugh, “No. No, I could use one more finger, though.”</p><p>He felt Nick hesitate and he looked back over his shoulder, wiggling his hips a little, “Please?”</p><p>Nick leaned up and kissed him, “You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Greg smiled and felt his heart clench again at the affection written so plainly across Nick’s face.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said.</p><p>Nick returned his smile and settled lower on the bed again. He slicked his hand again and slowly pushed three fingers into Greg. Greg gasped at the stretch and swallowed a moan as pleasure shot through him. He let Nick work him open for a few more seconds before he reached back to still Nick, repeating back to him his warning from earlier.</p><p>“I’m not gonna last, Nicky,” he breathed.</p><p>Nick carefully withdrew from Greg and moved to lie beside him. Greg glanced at him and arched an eyebrow, playfully.</p><p>“How do you want me?” he asked.</p><p>Nick kissed his shoulder, “Turn on your side.”</p><p>Greg hesitated. They were creatures of habit and they’d never tried this position before. They didn’t normally try out new positions without talking about it, but he turned away from Nick and rolled onto his side, trusting him. Nick shifted closer, pressing his chest against Greg’s back. He snaked an arm under Greg and wrapped his arm across Greg’s chest before settling his palm flat on Greg’s chest.</p><p>“Lift your leg for me a little,” Nick said and slid a leg between Greg’s. He reached for the lube again and slicked his cock before slowly pressing into him. Greg moaned and tensed for a moment, adjusting to Nick. He relaxed and Nick gripped his hip. Greg reached back and covered Nick’s hand. Nick brushed his lips against the nape of Greg’s neck and continued to press deeper into him.</p><p>Nick moaned softly into Greg’s ear, sending a spark of pleasure through him. He swallowed hard and fought to control his own noises. Greg was usually the vocal one, babbling and panting. But tonight Greg wanted to be able to hear Nick. He felt a fresh wave of emotion and tried to just sink into the pleasure of being with Nick.</p><p>Nick kept a steady pace, slowly rocking into him and holding him tight against his chest. Greg couldn’t help the breathy moans that escaped him while Nick panted quietly in his ear. The slow pace drove Greg crazy and he whined, “Nicky, please… faster.”</p><p>Nick huffed against his neck but picked up the pace, gripping Greg’s hip a little tighter. Greg smiled and squeezed Nick’s hand before he finally touched himself, grasping near the base of his cock and stroking once. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore and moaned, “Oh, Nicky… so good.”</p><p>Nick groaned wordlessly against his shoulder and knocked Greg’s hand from his cock, replacing it with his own. He stroked Greg in time with his thrusts, now pounding relentlessly into him. Greg reached back and clutched Nick’s hip, feeling like he was coming apart at the seams. He was close, so close. But he didn’t want to let go until Nick was ready.</p><p>As if reading is mind, Nick pumped him faster and whispered, “Go on. I want you to.”</p><p>Greg came hard, groaning loudly and tensing up completely before going boneless as pleasure washed over him. Nick continued to rock into him until his hips stuttered and he cried out Greg’s name. Greg was still coming down from his euphoria while Nick pressed soft kisses to his damp skin, murmuring what sounded like Greg’s name over and over again.</p><p>Nick slipped out from behind Greg and said quietly, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Greg heard him go into the bathroom and he quickly swiped at the tears that had formed in his eyes. He tried to control his breathing but the rush of emotions had his mind and heart racing. He wanted to tell Nick he loved him but was suddenly nervous of how Nick would react. It wasn’t a phrase either said a lot, even off-handedly. He didn’t think Nick would reject him but he desperately wanted Nick to say it back to him. Greg thought he might blurt it out and panic seized him.</p><p>He hadn’t heard Nick return from the bathroom and he flinched when the bed dipped behind him. Nick must not have noticed though because he was carefully wiping Greg with a damp washcloth. When he finished he threw it in his hamper and settled behind Greg. Nick brushed his hand across Greg’s temple, sweeping the hair from his eyes. Greg kept his eyes closed, not ready to betray his emotions just yet.</p><p>“Greg?” Nick murmured, concern evident.</p><p>Greg tried to clear his throat but instead the small sob that had been building in chest escaped. He choked if off but there was no way to pretend he wasn’t crying. He covered his face with his hands, embarrassment making the situation worse. Nick sat up beside him and grasped Greg’s wrists, gently pulling his hands from his face. Greg opened his eyes, stomach dropping at the look on Nick’s face.</p><p>“Greg? Did I hurt you?” he asked in a harsh whisper.</p><p>Greg looked away and shook his head, trying to take a deep breath. He felt stupid for reacting so strongly and scaring Nick.</p><p>“What is it? Tell me,” Nick asked, cupping a hand to his face.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to be so emotional,” he laughed awkwardly. He glanced at Nick and saw he had pressed his lips together in a thin line.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he tried again, “I just uh… I just wanted to tell you something but…”</p><p>Nick’s thumb twitched against his jaw and Greg finally met his gaze. Nick was staring at him intently but Greg couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His silence unnerved him a bit but he sighed and tried to get his words out. Just a minute ago he was terrified he was going to pour his heart out and now he could hardly string a few words together.</p><p>Greg covered Nick’s hand with his own and said, “I just wanted to tell you that I… I love you. I didn’t know if it was too early to say it. I know it’s only been a few months but…” Greg didn’t know how to continue so he just stared at Nick, searching his face for a reaction.</p><p>Nick sighed and Greg immediately felt his stomach drop, expecting the worst, until Nick’s face softened. He wiped the tears from Greg’s cheeks and gave him a small smile, “Greg, I… it’s not too early to say it. I’ve been thinking it for a while and I didn’t know how to say it either.”</p><p>Greg watched in delight as Nick started to blush. He grinned and turned his head to kiss the inside of Nick’s wrist. Nick gave a shaky laugh and looked away for moment. “I thought maybe I could tell you how I felt by showing you."</p><p>Greg hummed, “I could tell something was up tonight. That’s what got <em>me</em> so emotional.” Nick laughed again and met his gaze.</p><p>“Nicky. I wanna hear you say it. Please?” Greg asked softly.</p><p>Nick licked his lips and leaned down, brushing his lips against Greg’s, “I love you, Greg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title in reference to a Cinderella song. *So this is love... hmm, hmm, hm, hmm...*</p><p>Find me on my CSI tumblr: @greggodna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>